The primary purpose of the invention as herein disclosed is threefold, to wit, to provide a structure which serves at times as a storm window and as a source of supplemental heat, especially during the winter months, and as an awning for cooling the home during the summer months.
Structures designed to provide for heating and ventilating homes by means of the sun's rays are shown in such patents as Morse U.S. Pat. No. 246,626; Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,578; Strand U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,809; Haberthier U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,183; and Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,925. However, none of these structures provides the multi-purpose feature of the instant invention.